For the manufacture of a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) device, as a passive light-emitting display device, usually a planarization layer made of a water-absorbing material is applied onto a color filter substrate and/or an array substrate before they are arranged opposite to each other to form a cell. In the case of a high-temperature and high-humidity pressure test (e.g., Pressure Cooker Test (PCT)) on the TFT LCD after the cell formation, water molecules may easily enter the cell through the planarization layer. As a result, the accuracy of the PCT, and thereby the reliability of the TFT LCD, will be adversely affected.